There are known processes of co-extruding sausages or sausage-like materials. One particular process is disclosed in patent specification GB1232801. Essentially, the process involves extruding a cylindrical core of sausage meat mix and simultaneously extruding around the sausage meat an outer casing of a collagen gel. The collagen gel has a high water content and the gel is coagulated by removal of some of the water by osmosis by passage through a concentrated sodium chloride bath. However, coagulation of the collagen casing is not complete at this stage so that the casing is relatively weak in terms of mechanical properties. In particular, there would not generally be sufficient strength to enable crimping or twist linking to take place. In the conventional process, the co-extruded sausage is then cut into individual sausages which are transported to a hot air drying cabinet where the hardening of the casing is completed and at the same time some partial cooking of the sausage meat occurs.
This process is thus not suitable for the production of twist link sausages. At the end of the brine bath, the collagen casing has insufficient strength to allow twist linking to be successfully carried out. On the other hand, after completion of hardening of the casing, partial cooking of the sausage meat has occurred. A partially cooked sausage is unsuitable for twist linking, due to solidification of the sausage meat.
A further disadvantage of the conventional process is that the air drying stage is costly in terms of energy consumption.
Japanese patent application 63-219473 (publication H2-69139) suggests the addition of a liquid smoke solution into the collagen gel immediately prior to co-extrusion in order to overcome problems of splitting of the sausage casing during the air drying stage.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate these problems and provide a process which avoids the costly air drying stage, and also allows the production of twist linked strings of sausages.